Yamato Kinji
Yamato Kinji (ヤマト錦司) is the current division captain of the 9th Squad of the Gotei 13 and also the Editor -in- Chief of Seritei News Magazine. He is currently the youngest Captain of the Gotei 13. He has no vice captain. Appearance Yamato Kinji has black hair which is comes down long in the front covering most of his eyes and is parted towards the left in a neat fasion. His hair goes down half way down his neck. He has dark narrow eyes and has a slightly pointed chin. Kinji is usually seen around wearing real world clothing with his Captain jacket slung over one shoulder. Kinji is a fairly tall man with a fair light complextion. Kinji will only wear his shingami clothing when it is an special occasion or asked by one of his sempai. Even though Kinji looks skinny on the outside, he has a decent built. Kinji tends to hold his zampaktou in his hands or has it over his shoulder attached to a length of chain. His zanpaktou is in a long blue metallic sheath that is longer then the actual sword inside of it in order to surprise the enemy with its draw. Personality Kinji has a very lazy personality and tends to space out at the sign of boredom. He is relatively erratic type of person but is still a smart thinker. One distinct quality of his is his love of women. Kinji will become a gentlemen when when confronted with an attractive female who he has not met. Kinji is also respectful to his elders and senpai. Kinji likes to make jokes and insults thrown at him into compliments which shows that Kinji does not accept rejection at all. Even though he is quite eccentric, he retains his politeness to everyone and is well liked by most people in Seritei. He is very commiting and once set on a mission will not turn back until it is completed regardless of the situation. He is also very tolerant of abuse but he is absolutely against anyone hurting his squad members. Kinji is very interested in the gossip around Seritei which may be due to his past where he was told to roam the streets of Rukongai. Kinji is a fast thinker and can make split second decisions in pressured times. Kinji some time is oblivous to the smaller things in life such as relationships with others and cannot take a hint from others regarding such issues. However when confronted with an opponent Kinji becomes calm and focused regardless of who the opponent is. Before Kinji starts a fight he asks the person to beg for forgiveness. If they do not ask for forgiveness, Kinji shows no mercy to his opponent. In important matter such as captain meeting Kinji will take it very seriously. Kinji has a similar personality with his fellow Captain Asura Mishima and seems to get along well with him especially. Kinji likes to go on missions with his underlings so that he can provide them training and if necessary back up. Kinji believes that the unification of squads is essential for peace in Soul Society. History Kinji was originally from the Hokutan (3rd district of West Rukongai) and lived on the bottom edge of Mt. Koifushi. Kinji lived by himself and learned to earn a honest living by observing the shingami who trained in the area. As a child Kinji was always compassionate and would go around town freeing captured birds or save animals being abused but was very independant and would not ask for help from anyone. When he went out to the streets however he became shy and quiet around everyone and became very clumsy. One day on the mountain Kinji was hunting for mountain ox when he was surounded by four hollows. Kinji attempted to use a Kido spell which he had seen one of the shingami practise yet it back fired on him sending him into a rock. Just as the hollow was about to kill him he heard several slices and saw the hollow vanish. He then saw a beautiful shingami walk into the opening telling him: " So you must be the kid freeing other peoples animals". Kinji started to stutter and turn a bright red when the shingami giggled and said " Theirs no to be afraid...or have you never seen such wonderful looking girl before". Kinji stutterd a no but the female shinigami interrupted: "I'm kidding no need to get so worried". Patting him on the head she headed off but turned around and smiled: " You know the streets are not that bad...you meet interesting people and learn new things, and maybe with your reitsu you can even become a shinigami." With that she left. After his encounter with the Shinigami he entered the streets and learned new things. Two years later he entered the Shino Academy. After passing the entrance exam he was urged by everyone to join the Kido section but finally persuaded everyone to let him join the Shingami section. At his final year at the Academy Shino graduated and was assigned the 17th seat in the 13th division of the Gotei 13 chosen by the same shinagami vice captain from his past. As time progressed Kinji learned many things being part of the 13th division and took on many missions involving going to the real world. A few years passed and Kinji was the 4th seat of his squad and took on a mission with his vice captain and a few other shingami. When he and his comrades arrived in the real world they were confronted by a Vaste Lorde class arrancar and three shingami from the Dangai Penal Colony. What Kinji did not know at the time was that this was the beginning of a disaster. After a long battle all that remained was the Vaste Lorde arrancar and Kinji and his Vice Captain. His Vice Captain quickly bound the Vaste Lorde and entered a senkai gate and yelled for Kinji to hurry. Kinji turned around and smiled: "Hado number one...Sho" pushing his Vice Captain further into the Senkai gate and screamed to her:"Senpai forgive me my for my rudeness but I shall accept my punishment when after I return from defeating this fiend that killed my comrades and soiled the name of the Gotei 13..thank you for all you've done". As the gate closed the Vaste Lorde freed itself from the Bakudo and charged at Kinji who closed his eyes and muttered: "Bankai" The following afternoon Kinji reported to the meeting room in the 1st division Barrack and looked straight into the eyes of the Captain Commander and then his own Captain and got on his hands and knees and bowed his head: I'm sincerely sorry for disregarding the order of my sempai I accept any punishment given". The Captains looked at each other and laughed: "Kinji your not here to be punished. Six captains have witnessed your bravery and talent and have proposed you to become the 9th division Captain! We already have three Captains who approve of this notion". Kinji stood up looked to the right seeing his vice captain waving and smiling and then stepped forward to accept his newly admitted title as the Captain of the 9th squad. Plot In the making!!! Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: 'As a captain of the Gotei 13, Kinji is needed to have tremendous skill handling his Zampaktou in its sealed form. He is also very close to his Zampaktou making it even easier for him to handle it. Kinji is famed in Soul Society for his outstanding Battojutsu skills. *'Tonfa Mastery: 'Kinji's shikai is in the form of a extended Tonfa. Kinji is well versed with his shikai, and is able to use it proficiently against any other weapon. *'Whip Mastery: '''Kinji's bankai utilises multiple whips and uses it as an extension to his body. He is able to attack opponents from any angle. He is very versatile with this and can trap opponents from a distance or be prepared to deal with a close quarters combat. '''Kido Master: '''Kinji has an amazing mastery of Kido being that he was a practitioner before he was a shinigami. He is so well versed in Kido that his Shikai ability of his zampaktou deals with him infusing his kido with his Zampaktou. Due to his skill in Kido he was requested countless times to join the Kido Corps and acted as an advisor when the Kid Corps had no captain. Kinji is known for rarely using incantations for Kido spells reaching above 80. '''Master Strategist and Tactician: '''Kinji is a leader of the 9th division which also contains a small Vanguard unit making Kinji a leader amongst leaders. He is also able to use a different Kido spells consecutively in succession in order to fulfill a specified goal. Kinji is also very good at observing the situation at hand and can adapt to sudden changes when necessary. He is also calm and is able to keep his cool at times of stress. '''Great Spiritual Pressure: '''Even at a young age Kinji had enough spiritual pressure to attract four hollows. Now as a Captain Class shingami and a master of Kido, Kinji posess a vast ammount of reitsu. Kinji is capable of making weak hollows disapear with a short release of his reitsu. '''Flash Step Expert: '''Being of Captain Class, Kinji is required to have above average skill in Shunpo. He is able to keep up with Privaron Arrancar class sonido and the Quincy hirenkyaku '''Hakuda Expert: Even though Kinji rarely uses this means of fighting Kinji is able to fight proficiently in hand to hand combat. This is due to him living alone as a child and having the need to use his hand in combat. Enhanced Defense: Kinji has a solid defense due to his Zampaktou's shikai and bankai form. He is also able to dodge various attacks and to deflect and even counter them. Enhanced Durability: '''Kinji is capable of taking damage and still having enough energy to fight his opponents. When Kinji was still a fourth seat he was brutally damaged and was still able to defeat a Vaste Lorde. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Kinji's enhanced speed does not refer to himself, but it refers to the speed of how fast he draws his sword. '''Keen Intellect: At a young age Kinji was very independant and had to learn things on his own through observing the behaviors of others. Kinji is also able to pre determine peoples moves. Even at the Shinigami Academy Kinji was scouted by the Kido Corps due to his vast knowledge but denied their invitation but acted as their advisor when their was no Kido Corps captain. Kinji's power of observation also allows him to see through most illusion and Kido spells, also giving him the ability to sense reitsu from kilometers away. HIs intellect also allows him to learn from any battle experience always improving his skills. 'Zanpakuto' Kusari no fujo (鎖の巫女, Maiden of Chains) In its sealed form, Kinji's Zampaktou is in a extra long sheath compared to the katana size Zampaktou in order to have an element of surprise. The sheath is a mettalic blue. The Zampaktou's hilt is a solid black circlular shape with two semi circle holes in between the actual blade. Shikai: Triggered by the release command, Tōroku (登録,Connect'') ... Kusari no fujo!'' The appearance of the Shikai form is that of a elongated black and blue rounded tonfa (1.3 meters), bladed on the opposite side of the handle. Shikai Special Ability: Umei no otome ability lets Kinji flow his Kido into his Zampaktou allowing him to use Kido in melee form which increases his offensive power substantially. He does this by saying the name of the spell and running his hand over his zampaktou. However Kinji is only capable of inputting Kido spells of level 50 and below for spells above that limit put to much pressure on the Zampaktou damaging it severely.' '''If Kinji strikes the opponent with the blunt side of the Tonfa, whatever was struck is bound by a thick solid blue chain like substance for 10 minutes for the average Vice Captain class reitsu. '''Bankai Special Ability:' When Kinji is using Mugen chengado he is able to produce multiple lengths of thick chain from his limbs which he cand use to capture his opponent or use it as a means of melee. Mugen chengado also retains the same abilty as its shikai form however it is capable of using Kido spells with a level of 85 and under and if he grabs the opponent with his chains he can fire a Hado spell via the chian or chains. The chain that he produces from his limbs can also have a sickle shape blade similar to those on his forearms attached anywhere on the produced chain. Each blade can launch out at a speed similar to Kinji's Batojutsu. The number of chains produced from each limb is 50. However if he produces more then chains from one limb the chains start to lose their strength and durability. Depending on the opponents reitsu the chain can hold from 1 minute to 30 minutes. Kinji's Bankai is not yet fully developed due to him still being young, however he has tremendous reitsu and amazing potential for rapid improvement. *'Keimusho wa otome '(刑務所は乙女, Maidens Confinement): This move requires 3 minutes in time in order to succesfully execute. Kinji sets up a trap area which entangles the opponent in chains and traps them within a chained cage. The trap is activated when the opponent is above the seal of chains Kinji has placed. When the opponent is traped within the cage on each chain appears a sickle blade pointing inward where the opponent is trapped. The blades then quickly move around their chain thsu cutting the enemy from every angle while they are trapped. *'Jikkō no tsume '(実行の爪, Talons of Execution): The Chain armour on Kinji's arms sprout thick lengths of chian forming large hands above Kinji's own. Each of theses claw like hands have large jagged sickles resembling talons. This attack can be used in melee form and is usually when Kinji would mix up his Kido powers with his Zampaktou. Kinji is also able to let each talon launch out at near Shunpo level speeds. *'Girochin Uzu '(ギロチン渦, Guillotine Vortex): Kinji kicks bothe legs in the air and then swipes both of his arms sending hundreds of chains at the opponent. When these chains near the opponent they break off into their own segments with minature blades attached to them and then surround either the opponent or Kinji and the opponent. He can then command the smaller chain segments to launch at the opponent at will or connect with other segment in order to use them startegically. Kinji can also have the chain segments form a strong deffense in front of him. These tiny segments can also gather and attach onto the opponents limbs immobilizing them. After one hit the chain segment disappears. Kinji is not able to use this attack frequently as it uses up a lot of his reitsu. Trivia Kinji's Zampaktou takes the form of a maid one of the few female Zampaktou for a male Shinigami Kinji's theme is Hakanaku Mo Towa Kanashii Whenever Kinji is in the real world he tends to splurge most his money on clothing and gifts for his squad members making him ask his vice captain to make him food. Kinji is unable to handle his alchohol and prefers to stray from it. Kinji acts as the Editor -in- Chief of Seritei News Magazine. Kinji has a rivalry with fellow captain Kazuma Nakajima due to their different levels of seriousness. Quotes "Men are weak to a womens tears..." "Their are times when the orders of one need to be diverted" "Once you are linked onto a mission do not stray from it" "Should I be taking this seriously?" "Put your uniform on...I am the captain so I am an exception" "Thats what I'd say" Category:Shinigami Category:Captain Category:Ashikabi Sama